The Fine Brothers
The Fine Brothers (AKA The swine Brothers) are a greedy sibling duo where both is the evil twin. They spend their time recruiting old fucks, dumb children, cringey teens, and YouTubers to make shitty reaction videos and make a profit off it. On DP On episode 203 the peasants commented reacted™ to the fans wanting them to talk react™ to the React World controversy instead of talking about more important matters such as Gail and manaties. The Peasants refused however, saying that they didn't care about it, and since the Fine Bros already called it off that their would be no point in talking about reacting™ to it. On AA TJ has commented on React World on his Twitter, sarcastically saying they invented reaction videos. On H&J Jake has spread AlphaOmegaSin's video on his Twitter, and has called out the Fine Bros for taking down videos. React World React World™ ( was an idea created by the Fine Bros when they decided they wanted more YouTube money and licensed React and Try Not To Laugh video's for their network. Its a website where people sell their soul to the Fine Bros. To get recognized and make React videos without getting a copyright strike while Fine Bros gets 60% of your Ad-sense revenue. This has caused massive criticism from people like Mr. Repzion, AlphaOmegasin, someguy8257, and MundaneMatt resulting in massive dislikes from all of the Fine Brother's recent videos and a loss of a shit-ton subscribers from their channel. Even TJ posted a couple of tweets about React World. After stirring up a shitstorm they got from their decision they realized how fucking dumb of an idea React World was. They wrote a message apologizing for the idea and announcing the cancellation of react world and the removal of their trademarking. Even though they did apologize it still didn't stop their brand from crumbling, because everyone knows they only apologized out of despairation, and if they were able to get away with their greedy bullshit they would be on their crusade with React World to extort money from other YouTubers or to take down their videos for featuring "reactions". They also claim to have invented the money-hungry Jew stereotype which they plan to trademark in the future. Being Called Out Finebros Redact Really, FineBro$? Reacting To Your Dumb Network Re Update My A$$! The Fine Bros Are Full of Shit - REACT WORLD RANT The Fine Bros Update Damage Control Rant - You Done Fuck Up The Fine Bros Apologize - They're Bullshitting You Out of Desperation FINE JOB, BROS. (IHE REACTS) REACTION TO FINE BROS Content Cop - FINE BROS & The Revenue Machine Reacting to React World by the Fine Bros Internet I REACT to UnsubTheFineBros Internet FTW - The Fine Bros scuttle REACT WORLD I REACT To The Fine Bros. Being Dumbasses FineBros - THE DARKEST EVIL OF YOUTUBE FALL OF FINEBROS Reacting to FineBros Announcement Welcome to React World™ Fine Bros Parody 2D Animation THE FINE BROS RANT The FINE BROS. Play With FIRE!!! FINE BROS REACT to the Internet (Animated Parody) REACTION TO THE FINE BROS "REACT"?!?! (SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT) Douchebaggery * One channel created this thing called "seniors React". The FineBros, being the cheeky cunts they are, decided to not only threaten them and force them to stop making those kinds of vids, but they also had the audacity to rip them off by creating "Elders React" * The Ellen show had a segment where these little kids "reacted" (not really) to old technology. Because of this, the FineBros thought that ''The Ellen DeGeneres show ''was ripping them off somehow. To solve this issue, the FineBros kindly discussed the matter with Ellen. HA! Just kidding, of course they didn't! What they did instead was act butthurt about it and send their fans to hate on her facebook page. We shit you not. Category:White People Category:Rich Fucks Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Americans Category:Ugly as Fuck Category:Jews Category:Con-artists Category:YouTubers Category:Narcissists Category:False Flaggers